


Fears

by 9r7g5h



Category: Star Project
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-28 06:46:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/671486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9r7g5h/pseuds/9r7g5h
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When he ran away from home, he had two fears. By the time he finally became a star, he had three.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fears

When Touya ran away from home to become a star, he had had only two fears: rollercoasters and horror movies.

The first was pretty simple: if, by some chance, the ride broke, that was it. If you happened to be on it, you were stuck until either the ride was fixed or rescue can to help you, events that might not happen until it was far too late. If you were near the ride when a piece broke off and began to fall, there was statistically no way that you could avoid the chunk of metal that was hurtling towards your head. In either situation, before you even knew what was happening, it would all be over. There was nothing you could do to stop it, and there was nothing you could do to prepare. And even though many of his friends had reassured him that park rides were almost one-hundred percent safe, with accidents happening far and few in between, he had watched his parents prepare cases against amusement parks too many times to ever allow his mind to be swayed. He did everything in his power to avoid anything that rose above two feet in the air, and he would continue to do that every chance he got.

Give him a bumper car and a carousel any day, and Touya was the happiest man alive.

His second fear was because those movies just hit far too close to home.

Although he would deny it now, when he had been little, Touya had been able to see the dead.

Of course, no one had believed him long enough to ever take him seriously, for, as his mother had pointed out, he had always had an overactive imagination. Whenever he had mentioned the sorrowful looking souls, his parents had always just asked how many of his grandmother’s cookies he had eaten, while his grandparents had done nothing but offer him the aforementioned sweets. In fact, the only people who had even said more than two words about the subject had been his older brother and sister, but even they had only done it in an attempt to humor him. His sister, in what she had believed to be a calming voice, had pointed out that, if the spirits seemed sad, it was probably because they just missed being alive. If this was the case, then there was nothing to fear from them, for they would not do anything mean that might hurt him. His brother, going the opposite route, had just handed him a jug of salt and an iron crowbar and had told him to go to town, just so long as he did not die and came home before it got too dark.

Eventually, though whether it was because he had grown out of the ability or because his denial to admit that he was seeing what he was really seeing eventually blinded him to them, he stopped seeing the dead, though their presence always remained a constant reminder in the back of his mind. No matter what anyone else said, they were there, and horror movies just served to remind him of that every chance they could.

Now, it was not like these fears just disappeared after he teamed up with that strange girl who eventually became his manager. In fact, they even became a bit worse, forcing him to use all of his skills as an actor to avoid them. Whenever a day off led to an amusement park, it took every ounce of skill in his body to convince his adrenaline junkie of a manager that she really did need that stuffed bear that was the first prize for the hardest game there, which would, at the very least, take him a couple of hours to win for her. Whenever their day took them to the movie theater, he had to choose every word carefully for its weight and impact to convince her that the romantic comedy that they had seen five times already actually was a much better choice than the newest horror film that had been released just that week. And whenever she got that special gleam in her eye, the one that told him that, no matter what he did or said, they would be facing one of his fears, it was almost more than he had in him to get her to agree that the park or pool would, in fact, be a much better place to have a date then those.

More often than not he lost those battles, but considering that the number of times he won was quickly closing the gap, he could quite easily believe that he was getting better at convincing her to see the truth as he himself saw it.

However, as time went on and he became more and more famous, Touya eventually developed a fear that put both of his others to shame. He came to fear, above all else, that he would lose her.

He first became aware of the fact that losing her would destroy him in a way he had never experienced when the thugs took her from him, driving away even as he raced after them, swearing under his breath as the car disappeared from sight. From that moment on, his mind had been focused on nothing else then how and when he could get her back, an obsessive rage that had eventually allowed him to track down their base of operations. With a bat in hand and fueled by a hatred that he had not felt in years, it had taken only moments for him to retrieve her, unharmed and seemingly unfazed in that way that was just completely hers.

At the time he had refused to admit to her that he had been crying out of relief that she was safe, but that night had been the most sleepless he had ever lived to see.

But even then, it had not been until the events on the mountain that he had been able to pinpoint the exact reason why a single thought of life without her sent chills down his spine and his heart pounding from fear. It was not until they were both safe in the hospital that his mind finally cleared enough for him to realize why, exactly, seeing her almost get swept away in that flash flood and feeling her temperature drop dangerously low despite everything he did to keep her warm had sent wave after wave of panic rushing through him. It had not been until the fear that she would die had faded that he realized just why, exactly, he knew he could no longer live without her.

It was not until he had been forced to face the fact that he might lose her that Touya realized just how much he had fallen in love with her. And that fact scared him more than he would ever care to admit.


End file.
